My Brother's a Wizard
by Lady Avarice
Summary: Adopted from Kiralle: A Preventer learns he has a younger brother who he was separated from as a child. But what is his brother hiding? 2x3 4x5 1xHP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They belong to their various creators and stuff.

_I seem to like crossovers of these two. I know this is an over used storyline but I figured I might as well give it a go._

_This is Duo/Trowa, Wufei/Quatre and maybe Harry/Heero (not sure about that one). Past Harry/Draco._

Chapter 1

He stared up at the imposing building, causing his escort to pause and smile.

"It's something, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Better get this over with I suppose."

"Relax, the doc's just want to double check everything."

"Again. I feel like I'm at the mercy of a bunch of vampires. How much blood do these tests really need?" His escort laughed as they entered the building and walked to the lift.

-------

Lady Une smiled as the young man completed what had to be his thousandth lap of the briefing room. It was weird, he didn't look or act much like his brother, and in fact he looked a lot like one of her other subordinates.

"Relax, wearing a hole in the carpet will not make him get here any quicker." A sheepish grin was tossed her way as he slumped into a chair.

"Sorry, guess I'm nervous."

"You have every right to be. How well do you remember him?" She looked at him in honest curiosity. He hadn't said much about his childhood with his brother but he had jumped at the chance to find out if what the Preventers had found was true.

"Just vague images and feelings really. The day they took him is clearer and it's the one memory I wish would fade a little." He sighed, running his fingers through already messy hair.

"I should go, this isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"What gives me the right to come in here and disrupt his life? You said he doesn't remember me or our family, maybe it should stay that way."

"But what right do you have to deny him that knowledge."

"So no matter what I do… This is so frustrating!" They both looked up as the doors opened and six people walked in, five male and one female.

"Hey Lady Une! New recruit?" He watched as the guy with a long braid literally bounced over to his seat. He hungrily studied the five, which was he? He quickly narrowed it down to two based on looks.

"No, please be seated. I'd like to introduce Harry Potter. Harry, these are our top agents. In order from closest to me and then to you are Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Sally Po."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Harry smiled politely.

"He's British!"

"Maxwell. Stop stating the obvious." Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei, causing Harry to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please. I'm pretty sure you're all older than me."

"What did you want to see us about Lady Une?" Quatre asked politely.

"As you all know, after the last bout of violence it was decided to make a database of all records, Colonial and Planet based. The database was completed a month and a half ago. We set the computers to run searches based on blood type and DNA, trying to match up families that have been split up over the last few years. Five weeks ago we got a hit with someone in our own files and an Earth civilian. The civilian was contacted and agreed to further medical testing. Two days ago we got the final results, proving the match beyond a doubt."

"So Harry's the civilian and he's related to a Preventer." Duo finished. Une nodded.

"It's one of us." Heero spoke for the first time.

"So who is it?" Duo turned to Harry who shrugged.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me till you were here."

"Despite their physical similarities it is not Heero."

"Well we know it can't be me, Sally or Quatre." Wufei pointed out.

"That leaves me or Trowa. Which is it?" Duo was nervous. What if it was him? What would he do with a brother? But if it wasn't him then it was Trowa, how would this affect them?

"Trowa Barton, your brother, Harry Potter." The two young men stared at each other, Harry managing a smile.

"They have the same eyes." Quatre whispered. Harry stood and approached his brother, slowly extending his hand.

"Hello." Trowa took his hand and clasped it firmly but briefly.

"Hello." Trowa's voice was soft and quiet.

"I've arranged for you to have the rest of the week off to get used to this, maybe get to know each other. Decide what you want to do. Duo, Quatre and Heero have it as well. Sorry Wufei, Sally but you will still have to come in." The two Preventers nodded. Trowa having the time off left Quatre without his partner and Duo was given the time off to support Trowa so Heero also got it or he'd be in the same position Quatre would have been.

"The three of us will get back to work then." With that the three who still had to work left the room and it fell silent, not even Duo knew what to say.

"So, you're from England?" Quatre asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Surrey but I've been living in London the last eight months."

"Any other family?"

"An aunt on mum's side. She has a husband and a son the same age as me. We don't really get along." Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"What happened to your parents?" Duo asked, putting a comforting hand on Trowa's knee out of sight under the table. They didn't miss the flash of pain in Harry's eyes.

"They were murdered when I was one, Trowa was two. After that we were sent to our aunt."

"What is my real name?" Harry swallowed.

"I…I don't remember. It did start with a T but…I'm sorry. I was four years old when they took you. That day's the clearest memory I have of you."

"I don't remember you." Trowa stated quietly.

"I know, Lady Une warned me. She said you'd lost your memory as a kid and then again a few years ago. At least this way you don't remember our parents death."

"You do?" Duo asked.

"Just mum screaming and that only barely." Only because of the Dementors but that bit of information could wait.

"Wouldn't the records have your real name?" Duo asked.

"I've looked." They looked at Harry.

"When I got old enough to do it by myself. I checked the hospitals, everywhere. There's no record that I ever even had a brother."

"Whoever took you must have covered their tracks well. Maybe we can find something, now that we at least have a last name." Quatre turned to Harry.

"Potter is the right name? Your name wasn't changed when your aunt took you in?"

"No, she would never want to acknowledge we were related like that."

"How about we get out of here, go somewhere less intimidating to talk? Quat?"

"Sure. Where are you staying Harry?"

"Hotel a few streets away."

"You're welcome to stay at my place." Quatre smiled at Trowa's brother.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Relax Har, Quatre's places are always huge. Comes of owning your own company." Duo grinned at him.

"Har?"

"Relax, Duo nicknames everyone he likes." Quatre explained.

"Oh, are you sure it's okay? The hotel is fine."

"Of course. Your Trowa's brother, that makes you family." Quatre's smile was infectious and Harry found himself smiling back.

"Okay."

--------

"So you're twenty. When's your birthday?" Duo asked as he finished his pizza.

"July 31st." Harry took a sip of his coke, relaxing back into the couch. Quatre's place was big but a lot more homey feeling than Malfoy Manor had been. He felt a pang of grief thinking about it and pushed the memories aside.

"Do you know…" Duo trailed off, looking between his lover and his brother.

"September 19th. You'll be twenty-two in a week." Trowa nodded.

"So, what do you do? University, work, what?" Duo was trying to keep the conversation going and find out as much as he could since he knew Trowa wouldn't or couldn't ask.

"Nothing at the moment. I'm not sure what I want to do. The Potter inheritance is enough to live off so there's no rush. Half of that's yours by the way." Harry turned to Trowa.

"You're family's rich?" Duo got a disapproving look from the other three ex-pilots for that but Harry just smiled.

"Not to this extent." He indicated Quatre's mansion.

"But we're an old family. Technically Trowa's Lord Potter." Harry shrugged.

"They tried to stick me with it a while ago but I refused on the grounds that I'm not the oldest male Potter. They couldn't prove my brother was dead so it was a stalemate since I couldn't prove he was alive."

"Nice." Duo grinned; he was dating an English Lord.

-------------

"How's your room?"

"Great, Quatre knows how to look after guests." Harry smiled at Duo.

"Yeah, we all live here when we're around. Quat's got places just about everywhere so we tend to use them when travelling." Duo sat opposite Harry in the lounge room.

"I'm still trying to get used to not being on Earth."

"First time in space huh?" Duo grinned.

"Yeah, I've never been further than Scotland before." Harry shrugged.

"I can't imagine that."

"What about you?"

"Lived on L2 most of my life then I travelled around earth for a few years before joining the Preventers." Duo shrugged, playing with his braid.

"Can I ask you something about Trowa?" Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Sure, I might not answer but ask away."

"I know. It's just; do you think I've done the right thing? He doesn't even remember me and we were so young, I barely remember him. I don't want to disrupt his life or something." Harry suddenly found his shoes very interesting and Duo knew he was serious.

"Trowa's always been alone, even with us. You both deserve the chance to get to know your family. There's nothing saying that his memory will never come back, especially with someone around to jog it." Duo shrugged, uncomfortable with how serious the conversation had become but he knew it was necessary. They both looked up as Trowa walked and sat stiffly beside Duo. Harry studied the two before smiling.

"How long have you been together?" The other two looked at him, surprised.

"How?"

"The way you both react to each other, its there if you look hard enough." Harry was grinning now.

"Five years now. So, it doesn't bother you?" Duo didn't want this to ruin the brother's chances.

"It would be a bit hypocritical since I was dating a classmate for a while. Draco and I hated each other for years and then suddenly we were kissing. Shocked a lot of people." Harry smiled sadly at the memory even as the other two relaxed a bit. Duo grinned; Trowa had been worried about how Harry would react, a good sign.

---------

Harry seems like a nice guy." Trowa nodded and continued to get ready for bed.

"Tro? Come on, talk to me. Please?" Hearing the concern in his lovers voice he turned to face him.

"I don't know. Why can't I remember him? Why did I forget?"

"Sally still can't find anything?" Trowa shook his head and Duo moved to wrap his arms around him.

"You do remember him somewhere, you just have to find the memories. Try to get to know him, for both of your sakes. He's worried that he'll upset your life, that he shouldn't have come."

"I think that would be worse." Trowa whispered, hugging him back.

TBC…

_Any good? Should I continue or not? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, mores the pity._

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting that much positive feedback! No, I am not abandoning Surrey Troubles so relax, just felt like trying something different and this was bouncing around in my head. _

_Only thing I'm using from HBP is Dumbledore's death and Snape being evil, that I know of, still haven't read the whole book._

Chapter 2

Harry stared up at the ceiling, thoughts racing to fast to sleep. So much had changed in the last year. Tom was finally dead for good but the final battle had been won at too high a cost. So many people were dead and Harry couldn't help feeling responsible. Since Dumbledore's death all he'd done was train and search for a way to kill Voldemort, he'd never returned for his final year at Hogwarts, much to Hermione's dismay. Half way through that year Draco had shown up, half dead and drained of his magic. Three months later they'd shared their first kiss. Two weeks later Hogwarts was hit and a good portion of the upper years killed. Harry and Draco had been in muggle London at the time and had learned of it to late to help. Casualties had included Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins and a lot of Harry's other friends. The DA had put up a good fight but had been overwhelmed before the Aurors could arrive. It had taken a while to realise that the attacking forces had included more than just Death Eaters, two months later Harry had had to stake Seamus and Dean himself and the memory still hurt as if fresh. They'd been his dorm mates for six years and he'd considered them friends.

After that Harry had withdrawn from all but Draco, his beautiful Dragon. He'd thrown himself into training, muggle and magical with his lover always by his side, willing to hold him when the nightmares threatened to consume him. But Draco had been a Wizard all his life and couldn't adjust to life as a muggle. He'd grown bitter and resentful of his powerful lover until one day he'd simply vanished after nearly two years together. Voldemort had taken great pleasure in displaying his broken body and describing his last days in great detail, laughing as he talked about how Draco had screamed for Harry and how he'd made sure Harry would have no visions in time to save his lover. That had been the last straw and Harry had snapped. When the dust settled everyone who bore the Dark Mark was dead, including the murderer Snape. Tom Riddle had been destroyed totally, body and soul. That had been a year ago now and Harry still hadn't fully recovered, not that anyone could tell.

He's spent nearly a month semi-conscious in St. Mungos as his magic slowly rebuilt itself and his body recovered from the damage caused by unblocked curses. After that he'd spent three months helping to rebuild the Wizarding World but he couldn't stay any longer than that. That world had simply taken too much from him, his innocence, his ability to trust easily, his first friends, the people he looked to as parents, his mentor and the only person he'd ever loved as a lover, and they still hadn't learnt. Already, prejudices put aside in those last months for the final push in the war were reappearing. He couldn't stay and watch the hypocrisy anymore so he'd left for the muggle world. He'd left a clear message with the ministry, leave me alone or else and it was a threat everyone knew he could and would follow threw with. If he said jump they'd ask how high just to keep him from blasting them to kingdom come and they all knew it. But Harry didn't want power, didn't want to rule anyone even though he had the ability. Neville had backed him up, taking as much of the spotlight as he could to help Harry in his need to just disappear. He was as much a war hero as Harry, the only survivor from their dorm and a surprisingly powerful wizard in his own right. Neville had simply nodded and hugged him when he'd told the other teen that the prophecy could have originally meant either of them. They'd never be as close as Harry had been with Ron or Draco but they both knew they could always turn to the other for anything. In fact, Neville was the only one who knew where Harry had disappeared to and had a sure way to contact him. But the Ministry still wanted their 'hero', wanted Harry. He'd been their General and symbol for the last few years and they wanted him back.

Hermione had once called him a natural leader and she had been right. It had been his battle plans that had pushed the Dark Forces back after Hogwarts; his raids that decimated the Inner Circle and made the vampires pull out of their alliance because he made it too costly for them to remain in the war. But he'd been fighting since he was eleven and he was tired of playing the hero, let someone else do it. He'd simply backed his bags and walked out eight months ago and hadn't left a forwarding address. Only the Hogwarts owl seemed able to find him and McGonagall knew better than to try a tracking spell although she wasn't above pleading with him to come teach. He'd found a flat easily enough and had been living off his inheritance, just relaxing and unlearning some of his more dangerous and paranoid reactions from the war. It had been fun relearning how to live in the muggle world while deciding what he wanted to do with his life. He'd even started volunteering at a nearby orphanage for the many war orphans the various recent conflicts had produced. He found it easy to relate with children who had lost everything just like he had and it was an incredible feeling, knowing it was because of something he did or said that would cause one to suddenly smile and forget their troubles for just a moment.

He'd gotten the shock of his life when he'd come home one day to find a message from the Preventers HQ on L4. It was only because of curiosity that he'd returned the call. Being put through to Lady Une herself had been a shock but that had paled next to the information she'd given him. His brother was alive and well, working as a preventer on L4. Harry had always believed he was alive, no matter what others had said. He hadn't been able to do anything about it personally until after the war but he had gone to Dumbledore back in first year. The Headmaster had assured him that he'd do everything he could to help but had never followed through, despite what he said in the following years. Looking back Harry could see it for what it was, a way to keep him in line, but he couldn't be mad at the man he'd considered an almost grandfather, not anymore.

But now he was on L4, in the same house as his brother. A brother that didn't remember him and had his own life. Harry rolled over to stare at the wall. He'd gone through nearly a month of medical and background checks before boarding a Preventer for space. He had no clue how he'd past the checks, he'd pretty much lived in the Wizarding World since he was eleven so the lack of records had surely been suspicious. Now that he was here he didn't know what to do, should he tell Trowa everything? Would he believe him if he did? But, didn't he deserve to know his heritage? He punched his pillow, trying to get comfortable.

"Relax, get some sleep. Stop over analysing what ever it is." Harry shot up in bed to see Heero in the doorway. Even two months ago he'd never have been able to sneak up on him. Maybe he'd unlearned too many of his wartime instincts but he was too tired lately to really care.

"What makes you say that?" He automatically went to reach for his glasses, momentarily forgetting that he no longer needed them.

"I could hear you." Heero's expression didn't change but Harry felt a twinge of guilt for keeping the other man up.

"Sorry, used to being on my own." Heero nodded and turned to leave.

"You'll be no good tomorrow if you don't sleep soon."

"Thanks." Harry watched as Heero nodded and let. Sighing, he lay back down, clearing his mind out of habit before finally drifting off to sleep.

--------------

"Where's Harry?" Duo asked as they all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, Wufei had left for work an hour earlier.

"He was still awake at two." Heero told him as he sipped his coffee.

"Trouble adjusting to the time difference?" Quatre asked.

"Thinking too hard. Duo let him sleep." Heero glared at his partner who slumped back into his seat, leaning against his lover. Trowa smiled and kissed him softly.

"Should we tone things down while Harry is here?" Quatre didn't want to make the other young man uncomfortable.

"Didn't take him long to figure me and Tro out. He had a boyfriend a few years ago so he's cool with it."

"Who's cool with what?" Came a groggy voice from the doorway. Harry's hair was sticking up more than usual and he looked half asleep.

"You're cool with us being together." Duo grinned as Harry sat down, accepting a mug of coffee from Quatre.

"I'm thinking you each got a different parents hair." He snickered slightly as Harry tried to get his to behave.

"Everyone says I'm the spitting image of Dad except for my eyes and height. We both got Mum's eyes. Looks like Trowa got Dad's height and I got Mum's. No idea where he gets the hair though, Mum's was red. Then again, Aunt Petunia's isn't and neither is Dudley's. Your hair is closer in colour to theirs than Mum's."

"Dudley?" Duo asked, pulling a face at the name.

"Cousin. Luckily we look nothing alike." Harry drank his coffee, watching the interaction around the table and feeling a pang of grief and longing. How long had it been since he had sat around with friends, doing nothing? He missed the concerned glance Quatre threw his way but the others didn't.

"Do they know you've found me?" Trowa asked as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Haven't been in contact since I turned seventeen. I can give you their address if you want to contact them." Harry shrugged, he really didn't want to see tem ever again, they'd made his childhood a living hell and he'd be happy to never hear from them again. Draco had wanted Harry to hex them when he'd learnt what Harry's childhood had been like but Harry had eventually managed to talk him out of it. Trowa really didn't need to be exposed to their small, petty opinions. He'd be hated just for being 'her' son, muggle or not. Harry was nearly positive that Trowa had no magical ability at all and was relieved in a way. Sure, it meant he'd never truly belong in the world their parents had loved but it also meant he wouldn't be exposed to its fickle inhabitants.

-----------

Lady Une stared in shock at the highly classified British file she'd just finished reading. Only question was, what should she do with the information? Confront him or allow him to hopefully open up in his own time. The Preventers could use someone with his skills but would he agree?

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

_Someone asked about Remus, hate to admit it but he completely slipped my mind so his fate will be learned either in this chapter or the next._

Chapter 3

Harry and Trowa sat on the couch together, Harry's photo album open on the table in front of them. Before leaving Earth he'd gathered all the pictures he had of their parents and them plus some of himself with his friends where the occupants were dressed as Muggles and then copied them and removed the charms that made them moved so that they were now normal muggle photos.

"That's Dad, Remus and Sirius. Sirius was my godfather, I don't know if he was yours too or if you had someone else. He died when I was fifteen." Harry touched the photo gently, smiling sadly. Trowa frowned at the picture, the man was familiar.

"Sirius Black, the escaped murderer?"

"Sirius was innocent, he was framed by the real murderer. He was accused of killing our parents and a bunch of other people but he didn't do it. He died before he could be proved innocent." Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat; it still hurt to talk about Sirius. Peter had paid dearly for his betrayal when Harry had found him.

"Who is that?" Harry looked down at the photo and smiled.

"Ginny Weasley, she was my best friend's little sister. She had the biggest crush on me for years and I was completely blind. She eventually realised I didn't see her that way and started dating a year mate of mine, Neville. She was killed three years ago along with her brother Ron, my best mate and a lot of other students at the school."

"The war?" Trowa asked, feeling a twinge of apprehension and guilt. They all knew that civilian casualties had happened but they hated knowing that children had been killed.

"Yeah." Of course Harry didn't specify which war they had died in.

"Thank you for showing me this." Trowa said softly, moving to hand the book back to Harry.

"Keep it, they're copies I made when I found out I was coming here. I have the originals at home." Harry pushed it back at Trowa.

"Thank you."

----------------

Harry watched, grinning, as Quatre chased a madly laughing Duo around the kitchen. His grin widened further as Trowa walked in and easily sidestepped his lovers' attempts to use him as a human shield against the smaller blond. He pushed the chair next to him out from the table and Trowa took it.

"What did he do?" The 'this time' was left unsaid.

"Kept trying to steal the batter, Quatre got fed up with the attempts and started chasing him with the spoon." Harry laughed as Quatre finally cornered Duo, smacking the spoon across the top of his head and earning a pained yelp from the braided agent. He missed the triumphant grins the two exchanged at the sound of his laughter, which had been the aim of the whole thing. Quatre and Duo had both decided that Harry needed cheering up and had taken it upon themselves to make him at least smile more.

-------

Harry followed duo and Trowa as they gave him a tour of the Preventer's Headquarters. They'd decided to stop by and say hi to Sally and Wufei on their way to lunch and that had lead to the tour since last time all Harry had seen was the meeting room and the labs.

"I thought you two were on leave?" The three turned to see Lady Une.

"Hey Lady Une! We came to say hi to Fei and Sally and then decided to give Harry here a tour. We'll be gone soon." Duo grinned at their boss but they both noticed the way she looked at Harry.

"I wonder if I could speak to Harry alone for a minute?" Glances were exchanged and Harry nodded, following her into her office.

"Please sit down."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I'd like to offer you a job actually."

"Excuse me?" Harry stared at her in shock, had he heard right?

"With your experience and training you would make a top Preventer." Harry's blood ran cold.

"Experience?"

"I'm assuming an Order of Merlin First Class is a pretty big honour at your age." Harry had gone deathly pale and was readying a wandless spell.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about ma'am."

"I received a file from the British government shortly after you left with your brother, it was very informative. A saviour at one year old."

"And an orphan. What exactly is in that file?"

"Details of your schooling and extra training, at least the parts that are recorded, statistics for various battles and raids, most of which were planned by you. I am very impressed. I'd say you're the magical equivalent training wise to a Gundam pilot."

"And what do you plan to do with that information?" Harry stared at her and she knew he'd be able to tell if she was lying.

"Nothing. The job offer is legitimate and open ended. You don't have to give an answer now or anytime soon."

"Most of my skills are magic based lady Une, no use to a Muggle organization."

"Not your more overt ones true but there are some skills that aren't all that noticeable from what I've read. Is Trowa?"

"A Wizard? No. He has some magic, that I can sense, but not enough to cast spells. Has he ever shown incredible luck, gotten out of a situation he shouldn't have? Or done something near physically impossible?"

"Yes to all of the above."

"Then that's how his magic has manifested. There's no point trying to train him in anything else at his age and he'd be a very weak Wizard at best. Probably why he was skipped over by the schools although if he was on a colony at the time he probably was missed totally. There aren't really any colony students at magic schools." Harry stood and moved to the window, staring out over the colony.

"Why the offer, its not just because of that file is it?" The emerald eyes that turned to her where far to old for the young man standing in her office.

"Something I noticed about a lot of ex-soldiers after the war, they had no purpose any more. You strike me as having the same problem. And we could genuinely use someone like you."

"I've got more job offers than I know what to do with Lady Une." He replied bitterly.

"You have my word that I will honestly consider it, that is the best I can do."

"That's more than I expected. You should get back to your brother before he and Duo invade my office looking for you." Harry gave a curt nod and left the room.

-----------

"You sure you have to go so soon?" Quatre asked, watching as Harry finished his packing.

"Term starts soon and you are all back at work so yeah. McGonagall will skin me alive if I'm late my first year." Harry smiled at the blond.

"Good luck teaching."

"Thanks." He headed downstairs to where his brother was waiting, ready to take him to his shuttle. The others had gathered around to say goodbye, only Trowa would be going with him.

"It was great meeting you all. If you're ever in London feel free to drop in, I've got room for three if two don't mind sharing a bed. I'll put all your names on the list to be let into the building and given a spare key in case I'm not home." Harry accepted the hugs from Duo and Quatre and shook hands with Heero and Wufei before getting in the passenger seat of Trowa's car. The made the trip in silence and Trowa used his badge to get Harry through security and to the gate with no fuss.

"Guess this is it." He ran a hand through his hair, smiling nervously.

"I'll miss you Trowa."

"I'm glad you came." Harry grinned and surprised his brother by hugging him. Trowa hugged him back after a few seconds.

"I meant what I said, if you're on Earth…" Trowa nodded.

"Keep in touch Harry."

"I promise." Trowa watched as Harry boarded the shuttle, turning back at the last second to wave goodbye again. He watched from a window as the shuttle left the Colony before leaving for home.

Harry stared out the window as L4 got smaller and smaller. He leant back in his seat, smiling slightly. It wasn't goodbye just see you later.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still the same._

_Sorry about the lack of updates to all my stories, life's starting to get hectic. I tend to write more over the holidays then during semester, for obvious reasons. This will probably be the only one for a few weeks, sorry. _

_Ch 6 & 7 of the New family rewrite is up on the various sites, WWOMB, Pomme De Sang, MediaMiner, etc. _

Chapter 4

Harry collapsed onto his couch, utterly exhausted. Why exactly did he give into that last note of Minerva's? It was only the fourth day of school and already he was ready to throttle the brats. Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh but he was still tempted to do it. Of course, they had no reason to respect Aaron Smith, Hogwarts latest DADA professor and one of the youngest ever to hold the position. Sometimes he considered dropping his glamour just to see their reactions but that would undo all of his hard work. He had only agreed to teach this term on the conditions that no one know it was him and that he would return home every evening. Minerva hadn't been happy with that last one but had had no other choice, there was simply no one else qualified available until next term. There was nothing to tie the blond haired blue-eyed teacher to Harry; Smith was an American after all. Harry had had loads of fun creating Aaron. He'd based his physical appearance on Quatre, Trowa and Duo, Quatre's hair and eyes, Trowa's height and Duo for everything else, including personality; he even wore the long blond hair braided. Minerva had been more than a little shocked by the glamour.

He'd managed to avoid being made a head of house or deputy head master on the argument that such a new, unknown teacher would never be offered either of those positions. So Sinistra was deputy and Colin Creevy was the new head of Gryffindor. Harry had been shocked beyond belief to hear that Colin was now a teacher, and a very good one at that, he'd been sure the younger boy would go into some form of journalism. The war had changed the younger Gryffindor; he no longer carried a camera everywhere and was a lot calmer.

Still, even for him it was tiring to hold the glamour all day and the apparate from his London flat to Hogsmeade and back again six days a week and the strain was beginning to show. But he refused to give up his freedom; if he were to move into the school he'd be living under glamour all the time, something he refused to do. Besides, Trowa and the others would have no way to contact him of he did and he enjoyed the weekly calls a lot. They were pretty much the only bright spot in his life at the moment.

----------

Duo leaned tiredly on Heero as his partner silently opened the door. He sat on a nearby couch without complaint as the other agent went in search of a First Aid kit. Sometimes he really hated his life, so much for a simple mission. The information the Preventers had been given had led the two straight into a trap, one that could have cost them their lives. Give him soldiers any day, he hated criminals! Duo relaxed as Heero returned and began tending to the bullet wound in his shoulder, it hurt like hell! Heero was nearly done when they heard the sound of a key in the lock. Both Agents tensed as the door swung open but relaxed as a startled Harry Potter was revealed.

"Hey Harry, hope you don't mind if we crash." Duo grinned at the shocked young man.

"Duo you're hurt!" Harry quickly locked the door behind him and moved over to the couch.

"It's nothing, Hee-chan's patched me up, see?" Duo indicated his now bandaged shoulder and Harry grimaced.

"What happened to you two?" Harry dumped his bag and slipped out of his shoes, his slight groan earning a grin.

"Walked into a trap but we got out okay. You don't mind do you? I know you said…"

"I meant it, you're both welcome here for as long as needs be."

"Thank you." Heero said quietly, concerned for his friend although he was reluctant to show it. He still wasn't fully comfortable showing he cared about his friends, especially around someone he didn't know very well.

"No problem, I'm not here much now that I'm teaching." Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Want anything for dinner? I haven't eaten since noon."

"Sure!" Heero simply nodded even as Duo bounced slightly, always eager to eat.

"I'll get started. My room's the one at the end of the hall, bathroom's first door on the right. Help yourself to the other bedrooms." Harry headed into the kitchen to cook, glad that he kept his apartment strictly muggle, anything magical kept under lock, key and millions of wards inside his own room.

---------

"Duo settled in?" Heero nodded, not reacting as Harry appeared silently by his side. He had been surprised that a civilian moved so quietly all the time but it seemed natural to the other young man.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." Heero answered tersely, not wanting to talk.

"It's okay to be worried about him, he's your friend. I'd say best friend from what I've seen." Heero didn't react outwardly but he was surprised, it appears Trowa's brother was just as observant as the one time clown.

"He'll be fine Heero, I doubt a wound like that will keep him down long." Heero could see the sadness in Harry's eyes, as the younger man seemed to get lost in memories.

"Friends like him are rare Heero, never let him go." With that the green-eyed man was gone, his bedroom door closing with a click, signifying that he'd locked it. Heero stayed where he was, staring out over London form the apartment balcony, thoughts on the flats other two occupants. Despite what Harry had told them he was still mostly a mystery to the ex-pilots, only giving the occasional glimpse into parts of his past. It was obvious that he had been hurt badly during the war, not physically but emotionally. Trowa had mentioned the fact that his school had taken casualties and from Harry's comment a few minutes ago Heero knew some had been his very close friends. Would Harry want anything to do with his big brother if he knew he had been a pilot? Responsible, even if indirectly, for his friends deaths. Heero didn't want to find out, it was obvious Trowa liked his brother, even if he didn't remember their brief childhood together.

--------

Trowa inspected his lovers wound carefully even as said lover relaxed against him.

"I'm fine Tro, Heero patched me up at Harry's." Trowa let his hands drop away, down to Duo's waist so that he could pull him closer.

"How is he?"

"Pulling his hair out." Duo chuckled.

"I get the feeling he regrets letting his old teacher talk him into taking the job, even temporarily. Apparently all the students are monsters." Trowa smiled at Duo's answer, poor Harry.

"But otherwise?" He began unbraiding Duo's hair for him in preparation for bed.

"Tired but good. He chatted with Heero for a while after I was put to bed, you do not want those two teaming up on you when in mother hen mode, its scary."

"And you loved every second of it." Duo could hear the laughter in his lovers' voice.

"Yep. He's still so sad, more so since going back to teach. He should have stayed here."

"We can't expect him to just give up his life and move to the Colonies." Trowa chided.

"Why not? You're his brother, you need him and he needs you."

"Its not that simple and you know it."

"Doesn't stop me from wishing it was." Trowa kissed him tenderly.

"I know. Would you like our upcoming holiday to be in London?" Trowa smiled as Duo grinned.

"Yeah, we can cheer Harry up and give mock sympathy for having to deal with those kids!"

----------

Harry smiled sadly at the photo, watching as James chased Sirius, Remus laughing in the background. He traced it gently with a finger, grief welling up in his chest. Two of the photo's occupants were dead and one was gone. No one knew where Moony was; he'd vanished shortly after the attack on Hogwarts and hadn't been heard from since. Harry knew everyone else had given up on the werewolf, some of the Order members believing the grief had finally become too much for the ex-professor but Harry refused to give up hope, Remus would not have willingly left him alone. He knew Tom had known nothing about Remus' disappearance so it hadn't been an attack on the light. A part of him prayed and hoped that one day soon the werewolf would simply knock on his door or show up in his classroom with an offer to help grade papers.

Harry held the photo tightly and cried himself to sleep even as Trowa wrapped his arms around a sleepy Duo tightly after they had finished making love, happy to fall asleep with his lover.

TBC…

_Finally Moony gets a mention, sorry about that. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get one last update out before hitting the books. _


End file.
